My Angel, I can't have you
by pinkglassesxorangenails
Summary: Shane has a disturbing dream that Mitchie will die on their Wedding day. He tries everything to save her. But does he have the strenght to fight fate? *Smitchie* threeshot.
1. Two parts of a whole

Disclaimer: I own nothing,

**Disclaimer: I own nothing,**

_**My Angel, I can't have you**_

_Chapter 1 _

_We're two parts of a whole_

"Closer. Closer. Closer. Closer." Her voice called to me. I knew she was gone. I knew she was dead but I could hear her as if she was sitting right next to me. She was haunting me after everything had happened. "Shane...I miss you." I turned over my bed. There she was. "Hey Shane." There she was laying in her wedding dress. The day she died was suppose to be the happiest day of our lives.

"Mitchie you're dead."

"I saw you die. I tried to save you, but as usual it wasn't enough."

"Okay yeah I am dead."

"Yeah..."

"Shane...kiss me."

"You're my imagination."

"And if I'm not."

"I need to be in a straight jacket."

"Shut up. I'm right beside you." Her figure disappeared.

"MITCHIE! Don't LEAVE!" I screamed. Then I whispered, "Please."

-x-

"Shane! Who are you talking to?" Jason asked awaking me from my dream. I woke up shifting my hair out of my eyes. I squinted to see two curly heads at my level. Those dumb asses opened my curtain.

"Mitchie's not dead, Shane." Nate clarified. Then, he scoffed "Far from death, she won't shut up about the wedding."

"The wedding-We're not going to have one. I'm calling it off." I replied. I would rather never marry her if that met she would

"WHAT?" Jason screamed. "I can't wear the cool suit!"

"No. No. No. Shane doesn't mean it. He just has cold feet."

"YES! I DO MEAN IT!" I screamed.

"Don't it would crush her." Nate replied. Un phased by the dramatic I was displaying. "and Jason." He added with a tiny voice.

"I gotta find her."

"You said _**that**_ five years ago." Jason said with a raised eyebrow.

"Shut up." I replied and got out of bed.

-x-

I turned on Georgia Street. I went to the sixth house down on the right. I parked beside the driveway. I knocked on the door.

"Already open, Shane!" She screamed from the kitchen. She was making our wedding cake. She was going to be the caterer. She was also going to be the mourning mother of the dead bride. I don't know how she did everything. Then, again, I didn't know about Mitchie either. Usually I'd let the dream pass on but I've had that for the past five months. Usually all I could remember is screaming "MITCHIE DON'T DIE! Please stay." I had to break up with her. I had to cancel the wedding. I had to do something. I walked up the stairs to Mitchie bedroom. I knocked on the door. Mitchie opened it up and smiled. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. I try to get her off.

"Mitchie...we got to talk."

"What?" She asked.

"I don't know if I can get married."

"Are you afraid of commitment?"

"No but uh-"

"Do you love me?"

"Of course I do but uh-"

"Do you like my parents?"

"Well of course I do."

"Then there is nothing to worry about. We're two parts of a whole."

That went well.

**An: Okay I'm thinking this will be a 3 chapter story. **


	2. Do you want to die?

Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

_Do you want to die?_

"My Shane, you don't have to save me." She told me as she laid there in her white dress. Her hand propped up her head.

"I can't exactly live with out you." I replied as I laid there as close to her as possible.

"You could try. What if there is somebody better out there for you?" I looked at her in disbelief.

"There is nobody better than you." She rolled her eyes. "How can I save you? I have to Mitchie."

"You can't." She replied. Looking down.

"I can too." She faded away. "Mitchie! Mitchie! Do you want to die?"

"No...but some things you can't stop Shane..." She whispered.

"Don't leave Mitchie I'll do anything. Anything." I whispered back.

-x-

"Dude you'll do anything for me? How about you start cracking on that BIRDHOUSE?" Jason has not let me forget his birdhouse. Whenever he's mad, upset, or I want something he'll always reply "Birdhouse.".

"Shut up Jason."

"No."

"Whatever. Get up dude. It's your wedding."

"Dude I still don't understand why we didn't have a bachelor party with a clown!" Jason screamed.

"Because I didn't want a party. Also I hate clowns and you know that."

"Alright. Alright." He replied. I went into the bathroom. I grabbed the gray toothbrush. (We did that so Jason wouldn't forget it was mine.) I begun to brush my teeth. I saw a flash of something. A black ford wrecking into my red Ferrari with "Just Married" on the back in the middle of night. I shook my head and spit out the toothpaste.

Note to self: Do not go anywhere at night, tonight. I looked in the mirror and punched where my face reflected. I was killing the love of my life and I couldn't avoid it. Was there no way? What could I do?

Just like ghost, Mitchie said "Some things you can't change." But I have too. I have too.

-x-

I was a zombie. I had to do something. I had to keep her alive with out breaking her heart. The next thing I knew I was watching her walk down the aisle. I memorized this moment. She looked beautiful. All I could focus on her during the whole thing.

"I do." She replied sweetly.

"I-I-" I was going to seal her faith had this moment. Tears were falling out of my eyes. I tried stifling them. "do"

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." The pastor replied "For a night" I added silently. I kissed her. I memorized this so I could always have this. We said good bye to everyone after the ceremony and left. I drove off. Only the sound of the cans scraping, Mitchie's breathing, and the rain tapping on the car.

"SHANE! SHANE! WATCH OUT! THAT CAR'S GOING THE WRONG WAY!"


	3. The end

Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

_The End_

"SHANE! SHANE! WATCH OUT! THAT CAR'S GOING THE WRONG WAY!" Mitchie cried. I swerved the car trying to avoid it. The car was still coming towards the passenger's seat. I jumped into Mitchie's seat. The car slammed into the car. The impact seemed to crush every bone in my body. My body ached everywhere.

"M-M-M-Mitchie. Are you...okay?" I asked with my eyelids half open.

"Shane I'm fine. You saved me. Are you okay?" Mitchie asked. I was bleeding all over her wedding dress.

"M-M-M-Mit-chie I love...you. Don't for-for-get it." I ignored her question.

"Shane...you're-you're not dying are you? Shane! Shane You can't die!"

"I-I-I love you."

"Don't go..." I heard her whimper. There was a light, I saw it was bright, beautiful, and blinding, like Mitchie. I walked into the light...

.

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

_-Mitchie's POV-_

"He's gone Miss. There is nothing we can do about it."

"No! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" I cried. I was on my knees on the cement when the Ambulance guy had told me. "He can't leave! No! Why? Why?"

"Please Miss, there is nothing we can do. And if by some miracle he will be paralyzed. He won't even talk." He tried to comfort me. HOW THE HELL WAS THAT SUPPOSE TO COMFORT ME? My husband was...not in his best condition right now.  
"I'd rather have that then live in a world by myself." I spat back. Fury ran through my body. "Now listen buddy, I want you to do everything in your fucking power to save him. SAVE HIM!"

"Ma'am we have do-"

"BULL SHIT! TRY AGAIN AND AGAIN UNTIL HE COMES BACK!"

"Ma'am he's de-"

"If you say the 'd-word' again I will stab you with my fucking high-heel. Now stop wasting my damn time and SAVE HIM!" I cried. He finally ran.

How was I going to live in a world with out Shane?

How?

"Ma'am..."

"What" I wimpered wiping away the tears.

"He's gone. There is nothing we can do." I fell to the ground.

"WHY GOD? Why?" I cried. Tears flooded down my face. The mascara running down cheeks. Down my chin. Down my neck.

.

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

_My Angel...I can't have you. Mitchie...you deserve much better._

_But you don't understand, I need you Shane! I have to have you._

_I love you Mitchie._

_I love you too Shane._

_Please try to get over me._

_Never..._

It was five months, three weeks, and four days since he had left.

It was five months, two week, and a day since I had talked to any one.

It was five months, one week, and three days since I had worn anything besides my pajamas.

It was five months three weeks and four days since my whole heart had died.


End file.
